This application claims the benefit of priority to TW 100222488, filed in the Taiwanese patent office on Nov. 29, 2011, the specification of which is incorporated in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a rehabilitation device and, in particular, to a capsular bag rehabilitation device that is easy to use and does not cause discomfort due to frowziness.
2. Related Art
A conventional inflatable rehabilitation device, as shown in FIG. 8, primarily consists of a plurality of airbag 81 that are vertically stacked and can brace specific parts of the human body (such as the neck, waist, etc.). An inflating handball 82 is used to connect to the airbags 81, so that the airbags 81 can be inflated by the inflating handball 82 to have a brace action. This can stretch the neck or waist to achieve the effect of rehabilitation.
However, the above mentioned inflatable rehabilitation device relies on manual inflation in practice. Therefore, it is very laborious and inconvenient. Moreover, the airbags 81 have to brace the human neck for a long time. The user may feel frowziness and discomfort of the neck.